Swiss patent No. 288,519 describes a lighter of the type having an ignition cover, which cover drives the striker wheel when it is opened. The cover of this lighter is retained in closed position by a clasp which must be subjected to two different movements to free the cover. This type of lighter is now practically abandoned, in favor of lighters in which a manually actuated element acts directly on the lighting device.
On the other hand, it is known that small children love to play with cigarette lighters, but that this may result in burns or even fires. The present invention has as an object to decrease these risks in large measure, by making the lighting of a lighter more difficult for children.